Crescere
by Sarachan89
Summary: “Secondo te cresceranno mai veramente Remus?”chiese Lily. “Prima o poi lo faranno Lily. Prima o poi…”... Una giornata in compagnia di Lily, Remus e due Malandrini che non vogliono crescere.


_Per quanto possedere questi personaggi e la serie da cui sono tratti mi dispiace ammettere che è un sogno irrealizabile visto e considerato che non mi chiamo J.K.Rowling e non possiedo alcun diritto sulla sua saga.  
Per farla breve tutti i personaggi appartengono ai relativi autori e a coloro che ne possiedono i diritti._

_Buona lettura!  
_

GROW UP

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK!"urlò una ragazza con i capelli rossi piuttosto arrabbiata mentre si dirigeva verso tre ragazzi seduti vicino al lago nero della di magia e stregoneria conosciuta con il nome di Hogwarts. Per coloro che frequentavano Hogwarts già da qualche anno non fecero molto caso alle urla della ragazza poiché era una cosa perfettamente normale sentire Lily Evans gridare contro James Potter e Sirius Black, lo faceva da sempre e c'era chi avrebbe giurato che lo avrebbe fatto per sempre.  
Ultimamente le cose erano un po' cambiate da quando lei e James stavano assieme ma ciò non toglie che le urla della rossa spesso e volentieri tornavano a farsi sentire tra i corridoi del grande castello.  
Ogni volta che i Malandrini combinavano qualcosa ai danni di qualche poveraccio la ragazza si sentiva in dovere di rimproverare i suoi nuovi amici e questa era una di quelle numerose volte.  
Cosa avevano fatto? Vi basti sapere che se in quella splendida giornata di primavera vi fosse capitato di passare a Hogwarts vi sareste trovati davanti un gruppo di ragazzi che al posto delle divise scolastiche indossavano delle camicie a fiori e dei gonnellini in perfetto stile hawaiano.  
Questi stessi ragazzi avevano intorno al collo delle graziose collane di fiori ma la cosa più interessante erano senza alcun dubbio i loro capelli.  
Ognuno di loro aveva dei capelli di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno e ogni dieci minuti circa uno dei colori diventava la tinta predominante e quando questo succedeva quei ragazzi non potevano far altro che mettersi a cantare e, ovviamente, ad ogni colore corrispondeva una canzone diversa.  
Giusto perché voi lo sappiate è doveroso aggiungere che i suddetti ragazzi erano tutti studenti appartenenti alla casa dei Serpeverde, bersagli preferito dei grandi Malandrini Grifondoro.  
Chi erano i Malandrini? Erano i più grandi combina guai che avessero mai messo piede a Hogwarts! Lunastorta, Codaliscia, Felpato e Ramoso erano l'incubo dei professori e di coloro che avevano la sfortuna di restare coinvolti nei loro scherzi e ogni volta la Evans urlava.  
Poteva questa volta essere diversa dalle altre? Ovviamente no.  
La rossa raggiunse i tre ragazzi seduti in riva al lago. Due di loro non appena la videro assunsero l'aria più innocente possibile mentre il terzo scuoteva la testa e alzava gli occhi al cielo sapendo che la ragazza avrebbe cominciato ben presto la sua ramanzina e che quei due si sarebbero comportati come due bambini e non avrebbero ascoltato una sola parola.  
"Si può sapere cosa vi è saltato in mente questa volta? Non riuscite proprio a comportarvi come due persone adulte?"chiese Lily cercando di tenere sotto controllo la rabbia.  
"Su Lily, volevamo solo farci quattro risate."disse James.  
"Ramoso ha ragione e poi era parecchio che ce ne stavamo buoni e facevamo i bravi bambini."disse Sirius.  
"Ho cercato di convincerli che il loro è un comportamento infantile ma non mi ascoltano. Mi sembra di parlare con il muro."disse Remus guardando la ragazza con uno sguardo dispiaciuto.  
"Lo so Remus, non ti preoccupare. So perfettamente che tu non hai colpa. Sono questi due che si ostinano a non comportarsi come adulti."disse Lily.  
"Lily ha ragione. E' ora di crescere."disse Remus.  
"Non dire così Lunastorta! Sei anche tu un malandrino, non puoi comportarti così!"disse James.  
"Non vedo perché dovremo crescere come dite voi. Noi siamo così e lo saremo sempre. Rassegnatevi."disse Sirius mentre James annuiva convinto.

_This is who I am  
and this what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go _

"Non riuscirete a cambiarci. Noi siamo così e ci piace essere dei Malandrini e non potete nemmeno immaginare quanto."disse Sirius.  
"Felpato amico mio hai proprio ragione. Se ci cercate, per trovarci vi basterà seguire le urla di Mocciosus o di Minnie. Questa è la nostra vita!"disse James dando manforte all'amico.

_until the day I die I promise I wont change  
so u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change   
I don't wanna grow up  
_

"Io non ho la minima intenzione di cambiare! Finchè avrò vita nessuno di voi riuscirà a convincermi. Vi conviene rinunciare!"disse James.  
"Bravo Ramoso! E' inutile che continuiate a dirci di crescere. E' tutto fiato sprecato. Vogliamo continuare a divertirci e voi non riuscirete ad impedircelo."disse Sirius.

_I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hangin' out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I'll stay this way forever__  
_

"Gli adulti sono noiosi. Preferisco di gran lunga starmene in giro a fare scherzi con gli altri Malandrini piuttosto che diventare un serio e estremamente noioso adulto!"disse Sirius.  
"Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te Felpato! Meglio essere un ragazzo immaturo e che prende in giro chiunque piuttosto che diventare monotono e soporifero!"disse Ramoso.

_until the day I die I promise I wont change  
so u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change   
I don't wanna grow up_

"Finchè avrò vita mi rifiuto di crescere!"disse James.  
"Abbiamo capito James non c'è alcun bisogno di ripeterlo ancora."disse Remus.  
"Ok James. L'hai voluto tu. O cresci o non uscirò mai più con te."disse Lily.  
"Non dire così Lily, sappiamo entrambi che stai scherzando."disse James.  
"Non scherzo affatto anzi penso proprio che comincerò subito a cercarmi un nuovo ragazzo. Questa volta ne sceglierò uno serio e con la testa sulle spalle."disse Lily seria poi si voltò verso Remus e sorrise allegramente.  
"Remus cosa ne dici di fare quattro passi assieme?"chiese la ragazza.  
"Ne sarei felice Lily ma solo se vieni con me a Hogsmeade settimana prossima."disse Remus sorridente mentre la ragazza lo prendeva a braccetto.  
"Molto volentieri Remus. Stavo giusto per chiedertelo io."disse la rossa sorridendo.  
Mentre loro due parlavano tranquilli James cominciava a preoccuparsi seriamente e Sirius a dir poco sconvolto per il comportamento dei due, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne questo.  
"Aspettate!"  
"Che cosa c'è James?"chiese Lily.Il ragazzo si avvicinò ai due, prese il braccio della rossa e lo staccò da quello dell'altro ragazzo poi disse "Ok cercherò di crescere, te lo prometto."  
"Era proprio quello che speravo."disse la ragazza per poi baciare Ramoso."Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato per mettermi con Remus?"chiese la ragazza con un tono divertito.  
"Per un attimo sì."ammise James.  
"Non ti preoccupare, non accadrà mai. E' te che amo, non Remus."disse Lily.  
"Mi dispiace interrompervi ma Sirius non ha ancora ceduto."disse Remus.  
"Ok, ok. Se Ramoso cresce prometto che crescerò anch'io."disse Sirius con un'aria sconfitta e rassegnata.  
"Che facciamo adesso? Avevo in mente un altro scherzo perfetto da realizzare ma se dobbiamo crescere…"disse James.  
"Lily ci lasci fare questo scherzo? Per favore!"chiesero Sirius e James in coro mettendosi in ginocchio davanti alla ragazza facendo gli occhi da cucciolo dolce e indifeso a cui nessuno può resistere. Lily li guardò e per un attimo cercò di non lasciarsi convincere da quei due ma alla fine cedette.  
"Va bene ma questa è l'ultima volta che vi permetto di fare uno scherzo a qualcuno!"disse.  
"Grazie dolce, incantevole, tanto tanto gentile e simpatica Lily."dissero i due in coro.  
"Ci dite di cosa si tratta così vi possiamo aiutare?"chiese Lily.  
"Lily sapevo che c'era un motivo per cui Ramoso si è innamorato di te!"disse Sirius.  
"Ci spiegate cosa avete in mente?"chiese Remus.  
"Allora, il piano è questo…"

Il giorno seguente se vi fosse capitato di passare per la scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts avreste potuto vedere degli adulti vestiti come i personaggi di Topolino e un gruppo di studenti con l'aspetto dei personaggi dei puffi.Gli adulti quando venivano chiamati con il nome del loro personaggio erano costretti a cantare la marcia di Topolino scatenando ogni volta le risate degli studenti.Giusto perché mi sembra doveroso dirvelo la professoressa McGranitt era vestita da Minnie mentre il preside era vestito da Topolino e sembrava essere quello che si divertiva maggiormente.Per quanto riguarda gli studenti mi sembra inutile dirvi che erano tutti dei Serpeverde ma mi sento in dovere di dirvi che quello che assomigliava a Gargamella era l'unico e inimitabile Severus Piton.Quasi dimenticavo di dirvi che, come gli insegnanti, anche gli studenti dovevano cantare quando veniva fatto il loro nome. Ovviamente loro dovevano cantare la canzone dei puffi cosa che scatenava le risate dell'intera tavolata dei Grifondoro, che probabilmente non avevano mai riso tanto in vita loro, e anche quelle di tutte le altre case che si stavano divertendo immensamente.

"Secondo te cresceranno mai veramente Remus?"chiese Lily.  
"Prima o poi lo faranno Lily. Prima o poi…"

_Cosa ve ne pare?  
Per chi non lo sapesse  
MalandriniMarauders  
RamosoProngs  
LunastortaMoony  
CodalisciaWormtail  
FelpatoPadfoot  
McGranittMcGonagall  
PitonSnape_

_Baci Sarachan89  
_


End file.
